A Venetian Night
by ObsessiveFanboy
Summary: Cesare hasn't seen his sister for a while and a nighttime visit takes a turn for the better when he returns from his family duties.


The rain was falling hard through the open window opposite the bed upon which Cesare Borgia sat barely dressed wiping down his garrote wire. As Cesare ran a cloth down his weapon with his naturally tight grip the crimson liquid continued to fill the bowl in between his muscular crossed legs. All of the servants were asleep by now so Cesare had to take the up most care carrying out his regular duties.

Cesare heard a the creak of a floorboards outside his door. He reached for a dagger which he kept under his pillow but stopped when he heard the sweet voice of his sister curse her luck outside his door. With a light chuckle he called out in a whisper that even Echo couldn't hear, "Come on in, my beautiful sister". The old wood creaked as the door was slowly pushed opened and the bottom of a pearl white nightgown flowed into the room. Soon after the corner of the nightgown came the young girl wearing the beautiful gown.

"The Lord wouldn't approve of such a beautiful girl using such language" jested Cesare.

"And he approves of killing, does he?" came the witty reply from the beauty who began to approach the silk draped bed. "Who was it this time?"

"Nobody important," Cesare grabbed Lucrezia's soft hand and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed where she sat facing her brother with her legs slightly open. Cesare examined her for the first time in a few days, her gown was open from the neck to the navel revealing her chest and firm stomach but covering half of her breasts although her nipples were hard and visible; her golden hair was down so that it half covered her face; the nails which now stroked Cesare's crisp, curled onyx hair had been painted a flirtatious shade of lilac; and her legs were open just enough that her white underwear was visible, visible enough that her dark pubic hair could be seen through the lace, "nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over"

"But I always worry about you, Cesare, that's what love is". Lucrezia moved her hands from her brother's head to his bare muscular chest and traced a heart on his strong torso.

Cesare let out a hushed laugh which confused his sister. "Wrong side, Lucrezia. The heart," he reached for Lucrezia's B-cup left breast, "is here."

"Patience". Lucrezia moved his hand away before he could feel the skin he craved.

"You little tease". Cesare resumed the cleaning of his garrotte. Not a word was spoken as Cesare hid the garrotte and cold air filled the absence created by a flirtatious joke taken the wrong way. The rain had grown fierce during the last few moments.

"It's cold in here" came Lucrezia's voice out of the long silence, "I'm going to shut the window". She did so and sat closer to Cesare, placing her arm around him and letting out a deep sigh which warmed Cesare's ear and heart.

"Why do I kill for you?" Cesare lamented as he moved Lucrezia so that she sat in his lap. "Because I love you, that's why." With that last statement Lucrezia bit Cesare's right ear making Cesare moan a little before he forced her over onto the sheets. He gently pulled off her gown thus exposing her body to the sheets, the sensation of the cold silk against her bare back made her shake. Lucrezia moved her lips from Cesare's ear towards his lips, licking the sweaty skin as her face floated just below her brother's. Their lips met and Cesare pulled his sister into him, their bodies were begin to form the beast with two backs. Flesh met flesh and tongue battled tongue. Cesare was hard now, he moved his body so that his hard penis pressed firmly against his sister's body. This made Lucrezia moan into Cesare's mouth which Cesare answered by pressing harder and kissing harder. Lucrezia moaned out a few syllables which only Cesare could understand, he did as she wished, he moved his mouth to Lucrezia's breast and began to suck on it, his tongue was now flicking the hard nipple. Each lick made Lucrezia moan louder than before. Cesare wanted more, be snaked his hand from behind his sister and down towards her pussy, he hesitated at the edge of her panties and Lucrezia quivered as Cesare slowly put his hand beneath the lace. Cesare felt her pubes melt out of his way as he moved his hand towards the clitoris. A loud moan came from Lucrezia, he had found it, she grabbed a pillow and bit hard so as to not wake the servants. Cesare stroked faster and faster, he knew how to please his sister, Cesare put one finger into his sister. "More" was moaned from beneath the pillow. Two fingers. Another muffled moan of "More". Three fingers, more than she'd ever taken, another moan but one of pain. Cesare knew that Lucrezia enjoyed pain so he began to thrust with these three fingers, Lucrezia moaned more and more, louder and louder, the pillow was squeezed harder and harder. Cesare began to kiss Lucrezia and she tried to kiss back between the moans. Thrust, moan, thrust, moan. Cesare's fingers were getting soaked by his sister's juices. He stopped, his hand left Lucrezia's panties and entered his own mouth.

"You taste amazing"

"Let me taste"

He fingered her a few more times before feeding her this time, she took the whole of his finger into her mouth and bit gently "You're right, taste it more, dear brother"

Cesare moved silently towards her pussy, licking his lips he pulled down her soaked panties and tossed them aside. He moved his head towards his sister's quivering pussy, she could feel his hot breath on her wet pussy, she was scared, she'd never done this before but she knew that she was safe in Cesare's hands. Cesare could feel the pubes against his face and began to lick his sister's silky wet clitoris. The taste was better than any he'd had before and the feel of the juices flowing against his face made him hornier, he grabbed his sister's shaking thighs and pushed his face into his sister, licking and chewing gently on her. Lucrezia bit hard on the pillow and grabbed the silky sheets, her moans motivated Cesare, he licked harder, feeling the clitoris move with his tongue. The juices filled his mouth as he put his tongue inside the virgin and Lucrezia grabbed his head pushing him into her pussy forcing him to keep licking. The sensation rocked Lucrezia's tight body and her back began to arch, she'd never felt this good before, she tensed and moaned into the pillow so loudly that even the pillow couldn't muffled it. Juices flowed from her pussy and all over her brother's face. Cesare had done his brotherly duty and came up to lie beside his sister who couldn't speak.

"Your turn" came the reply from the out of breath girl. Shaking from her orgasm she kissed Cesare, she could taste herself on his lips. She went straight towards the rock hard cock. She'd never done this before, she was scared of hurting her brother but also knew that any pain would make her enjoy it more.

Lucrezia grasped the thick shaft tightly with her right hand, she began to rub up and down. She looked up, her brother's hungry eyes met hers.

"Why aren't you moaning? Are you not enjoying it?"

"Sorry. I'm just used to being quiet"

Lucrezia wanted to hear him moan."Maybe if I use my mouth" she thought.

She moved her mouth towards her brother's, she pressed his bellend against her supple lips. Parting her lips slightly, she slid the cock into her nervous mouth. It felt great, she knew she was pleasing Cesare. Pushing down softly her brother was filling her mouth. Lucrezia forced the whole hard cock into her mouth but gagged as her brother moaned she mumbled an apology

"Don't worry that just lets me know you're enjoying it"

And he wasn't wrong. She was loving having the thick cock fill her mouth.

Her pace increased, she was just doing what felt right. It must have been working, "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Lucrezia tried to take it all again, she grabbed his balls for support, the pubes tickled her nose as she pushed down. She gagged and had to pull back again. She didn't apologise this time but just decided to work on the head whilst rubbing the rest. Taking only about the first inch into her mouth rapidly she rubbed with passion. Her own saliva acting as a lubricant she had to grip harder than before to save from hitting herself in the nose. The wet cock was everything she had expected, hard, thick, and delicious. Her saliva squelched as it ran down from the head that she was sucking with a smile.

"Here, I'll help you take" Cesare grabbed his sister's hair and forced her to make eye contact.. This hurt her but that only made her enjoy it more. She let her brother take control, she found out she loved being used this way, he pushed her mouth to the bottom of his cock and held it there for a bit. They both breathed heavily and one of them gagged and tried to pull back but Cesare knew what he wanted and held her still, keeping his full cock inside her mouth. Lucrezia moved her hand towards her pussy, she needed to be touched again. She thrust in three fingers. A muffled moan, Cesare still held her down. Wanting to please her brother but not make him remove his grip, she used her tongue to caress the cock that filled her mouth.

"Yes! keep doing that! I'm going to cum"

Lucrezia readied herself and began to finger herself loudly, so that Cesare could hear her, licking the whole length of the cock and twisted her tongue around it.

Cesare began to moan deeply and rapidly, he really was going to cum. His body hardend in a moment of pure bliss before he came hard into his sister's mouth.

Lucrezia was taken by surprise, she couldn't hold all of the salty liquid in her mouth. It oozed out, sliding down her chin and dripping onto her tits. She kept the cock in her mouth as it began to shrink again. She reached up from her pussy to slide some cum down to rub into her clit. It made her slippery and the feeling she got from playing with her brother's cum drove her to another orgasm.

Thus ending another night in Venice.


End file.
